


The First Hotchner Christmas

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “I know that Christmas doesn’t really mean much to you, but it does to Jack. Haley loved Christmas, and he remembers that. Jess and I make a big deal out of it for him. We have a lot of traditions that are basically sacred around here. Jack asked if you were going to do Christmas with us. I know that he wants you to be a part of our Christmas this year, and if you’re willing to be here, I want you here for it also."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for cheesy Christmas movies, so I wrote a cheesy Christmas story for our boys. It's longer than all the others, but I didn't want to break it up into smaller stories. Enjoy. :)  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.

Aaron found Spencer studying Jack’s Christmas list tacked up on the fridge. He slid his arms around the younger man. “What are you thinking?” He asked quietly and pressed a kiss to Spencer’s neck.

 

“I didn’t realize Jack would be thinking about Christmas so soon. Today’s only Thanksgiving.” He leaned back into Aaron’s embrace. He tried to remember being that excited for Christmas as a child. He wasn’t sure that he ever had been. As an adult, Christmas wasn’t very exciting either. He exchanged small gifts with the team because the others celebrated it. He would go to dinner at JJ’s on Christmas Day. But for the most part, it was just a day on the calendar.

 

“He’s had that list ready for a month. I just don’t allow him to put it up on the fridge until Thanksgiving. Are you going to make me a list of the things you want for Christmas?” Aaron slid one of his hands under Spencer’s sweater vest.

 

The genius pressed his hips back against him. “My list couldn’t be posted on the fridge.”

 

Aaron chuckled. He turned the younger man around and kissed him. “Good. That’s what I was hoping.” 

 

“It’s late. I should go,” Spencer said half-heartedly.

 

“Nope. It’s late. You should stay tonight. Plus I need to talk to you.” Aaron pulled away slightly.

 

Spencer frowned. “What is it? You’re all serious.” He touched the crease between the older man’s brows.

 

“I know that Christmas doesn’t really mean much to you, but it does to Jack. Haley loved Christmas, and he remembers that. Jess and I make a big deal out of it for him. We have a lot of traditions that are basically sacred around here. Jack asked if you were going to do Christmas with us. I know that he wants you to be a part of our Christmas this year, and if you’re willing to be here, I want you here for it also. But I don’t want to force it on you.” Aaron watched him.

 

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude on your family stuff,” he said.

 

Aaron shook his head. “All of us, even Jessica, want you here if you want to share Christmas with us. I wouldn’t have asked if it was an intrusion.”

 

Spencer considered. “Well, what kind of traditions do you have that you’re wanting me to be here for?”

 

“If I have my way, all of it. But you’re welcome to pick and choose what you want to do. Tomorrow, we’re doing all of the decorating except for the tree. We wait and buy that closer to Christmas because we get a live tree. There’s lots of Christmas movies and music. We go to the Christmas Parade and Tuba Christmas. We take Jack to see Santa. We make cookies and treats. We pick a kid off a gift tree and take Jack shopping for that. And then there’s Christmas Eve and Day.” Aaron listed.

 

“What happens Christmas Eve and Day?”

 

“We all get new jammies, and we have to wear them. I make hot chocolate. We decorate cookies for Santa, then we watch  **White Christmas** and track Santa. Then Christmas morning, we open presents and eat cinnamon rolls. Then we usually play some family games and hang out until we have dinner.” The man smiled. “I really want you to come for Christmas Eve and Day, but if you don’t want to, I’ll try to understand.”

 

“I’ll come. For all of it that we’re in town for. I don’t want you to get all pouty faced.” Spencer kissed him.

 

Aaron scoffed. “I don’t get all pouty faced. If you change your mind about any of it, just let me know. I won’t tell Jack what you’ve agreed to come for, so he won’t be able to harass you if you change your mind.”

 

“I won’t change my mind. It will be a learning experience to see what a family Christmas is like. But one question …”

 

“What?” Aaron chuckled.

 

“What’s Tuba Christmas?”

 

“One of the best parts of the Christmas season. But it’s not for another week. Tomorrow is decorating, so we need to go to bed because Jack will be up way too early. He loves bossing Jess and me around as we put up all the stuff.”

 

Spencer stroked a hand down Aaron’s chest. “Are we going straight to sleep?”

 

Aaron shook his head and kissed him. “No.”

 

~*~

 

“This is the last box labeled Christmas.” Spencer passed it to Aaron before lowering himself out of the attic. He looked at the pile of boxes waiting to be carried downstairs. Aaron hadn’t been kidding that they went all out for Jack for Christmas. 

 

Jack appeared at the top of the stairs and reached for a box. “Not that one. It’s heavy. Take this one.” Aaron intercepted him and handed him a box labeled “Garlands.” He grabbed the box that Jack had attempted to take. “Grab a box, Spencer. You’re not done yet.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. What do I get for doing this again?” He picked up a box and followed his boyfriend down the stairs.

 

“The joy of seeing a child’s face light up.” Aaron glanced back at him and lowered his voice. “And maybe some sexual favors later.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Agent Hotchner. I think I might take you up on that.” He laughed and presented the box to Jessica for her to sort. It took the two men another ten minutes to bring all the boxes into the living room. 

 

Jack was carefully packing away the family photos from the fireplace mantle. “Spencer, you can take your pick. Do you want to help Jack and I decorate inside? Or do you want to help Aaron decorate outside?”

 

Jack grinned at him. “We can race if you help Dad! We always have to come help him when we finish.”

 

“The stuff outside is bigger and harder to set up! And Jess won’t let me on the ladder without a spotter!” Aaron made a face at his son.

 

“Alright, we’ll race. What do the winners get?” Spencer asked picking up a box labeled outside.

 

“Extra marshmallows on their hot chocolate!” Jack grinned.

 

“Deal,” Spencer nodded. He helped Aaron carry all the boxes they needed outside. 

 

Aaron pointed to a few of the boxes. “You unpack those, and I’ll go get the hammer I need to put in the stakes. Be careful with those so you don’t poke any holes in the blowups.”

 

“I won’t poke any holes. Do I put them any place special?” Spencer opened the first box. He started pulling out a large gob of plastic.

 

“Nope, we can shift them around before I start staking them down.” He disappeared back into the house. 

 

Spencer finished stretching out the first blowup and saw that it was a carousel. He laid it out to the side of the yard, before unboxing the next blowup. “Is this a hot tub?”

 

Aaron shook his head and started laying out the extension cords. “Santa in a bathtub. The last one is a snow globe.” He watched his boyfriend stretch out the last blow up. “How do you normally spend Black Friday?”

 

“Huh?” Spencer looked up from trying to connect the air pump.

 

“Black Friday? The day after Thanksgiving? Are you really that out of touch with society?” The older man laughed.

 

Spencer looked appalled. “Isn’t that a shopping thing? I don’t like shopping normally. There is no way I’m shopping during a big shopping thing. I stay home and read if we’re not on a case.”

 

“You live an exciting life, Spencer,” Aaron said drily.

 

“You thought I was exciting last night.” The young man grinned wickedly.  They fell into a comfortable silence setting up the giant yard decorations, speaking only when necessitated by their task. When all three blowups were inflated, the two men stood on the sidewalk surveying their work. “I’ve never believed in Santa Claus, but I’m only now beginning to think that I might have missed out. Can you imagine how much more exciting my childhood would have been if I had imagined Santa taking a bath while drinking hot chocolate?” 

 

Aaron snorted. “I’m not sure whether you’re being your typical smart ass self or if you’re a grinch. Either way, don’t let Jack hear you disparaging Santa. He still believes. Come help me get the ladder from the garage.”

 

“I’ve read that book. I am not a grinch. I don’t hate Christmas. I’m just not attached to it like some people are.” Spencer made a  face and followed him to the garage. “Do you encourage him to believe in Santa?”

 

“Yes. You and I both know that there’s a lot of darkness in the world. Jack’s been on the front row watching some of it. He needs something light and good in his life. I want him to stay a child for as long as possible. If that requires me encouraging him to believe in a magical elf that distributes presents, then I’m going to encourage it.” Aaron took the ladder off the wall. “Grab that end.”

 

Spencer took the opposite end of the ladder and followed his boyfriend out of the garage. “Understandable. I’ll have to brush up on the Santa mythology so that I don’t ruin it for him.” 

 

The older man extended the ladder and leaned it against the edge of the roof. “It’s not that complicated in our house. Jack will ask Santa for something when he goes to see him. Jess and I will coax it out of him what he wants so that we can give it to him. Then Santa will visit Christmas Eve. He eats the cookies and drinks the milk that we leave out, writes Jack a thank you note, and leaves presents for each of us. Usually small things for Jess and I,” he explained as he unspooled a string of icicle lights.

 

“How do you explain it, though? The making it around the world in one night? Fitting all the toys in the sleigh? Isn’t there some naughty or nice thing?” Spencer frowned.

 

“Magic. It’s a great catch-all for all things Santa. Although, he does seem to like asking you questions. He might start expecting a better answer than magic.” Aaron shrugged. “I’ll climb up there and hang the lights. You just make sure that it doesn’t get tangled.” Twenty minutes later, he was climbing down as Jack ran out of the house. “Uh oh. Looks like a tie this year.”

 

Jack wrinkled his nose. “Do I still get extra marshmallows?”

 

Aaron eyed him. “But then I have to give Spencer extra marshmallows also. You know how he gets.”

 

“He did help, Daddy,” Jack grinned.

 

“Fine, I suppose I can give you both extra marshmallows. Did you help Aunt Jess clean up the inside boxes?” When his son shook his head, he gave him a stern look. “Go help her while we clean up out here, then I’ll make hot chocolate.” The boy whooped and ran back in the house, leaving the two men laughing.

 

~*~

 

Aaron checked his watch as the plane started its descent. “I think we’ll be able to make it if we meet Jack and Jessica at the park.”

 

Spencer nodded and shoved his book into his messenger bag. “We can stop by my apartment to drop off our bags so they’re not in the car. Maybe we could even leave the car there. It’s not that far from my building to the park.”

 

“Just what plans are you two discussing?” Dave asked.

 

“Tonight is Tuba Christmas and the Christmas Parade. Jack never misses it, and we’re getting back just in time so that we don’t have to miss it either.” Aaron responded without looking up from his phone.

 

Emily and Derek looked at them. “Huh? What the hell is Tuba Christmas? That just sounds stupid.”

 

“It’s a Christmas concert featuring only tubas, euphoniums, and baritones. It was started in New York City in 1974 and has spread across the country and even into some international places. It was started by Harvey Phillips in honor of his teacher William Bell.  Bell played in …” Spencer narrowed his eyes when Aaron covered his mouth to stop his lecture.

 

“It’s a Christmas concert. Some years it’s really good, and some years it’s really bad. Either way, it’s always fun to go. We go to it then the parade. Anyone is welcome to join us that wants to.” Aaron ignored the tongue licking his palm.

 

“I’ll call Will. We might join you. We were going to the parade, anyway,” JJ said. 

 

Within a few minutes, the entire team had made plans to meet for the Tuba Christmas performance and the Christmas Parade. “We just spent the last six days with them. Why did you invite them?” Spencer made a pouty face at Aaron as they loaded their bags into the car.

 

“Because they’re family, and Christmas is about family. You can stand off to the side and be all antisocial if you want.” Aaron hooked his finger in Spencer’s waistband and pulled him closer. “Why are you being such a grinch?”

 

“I am not the grinch! I just was looking forward to time with you and Jack and Jess. Now everyone’s gonna be there. When they’re around, I feel like I always have to watch how much we hold hands or kiss so we don’t make them feel weird.” He shrugged, a pout still gracing his mouth.

 

Aaron kissed him and studied the younger man. “They don’t care. You know that. So why are you all self-conscious or whatever this is?”

 

Spencer laid his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Mostly, it’s that the case was hard, and I’m short on sleep.”

 

“Me too, babe. What’s the rest?” He stroked the man’s back lightly. “Spencer, I thought we were supposed to communicate. I vaguely remember you making that a rule,” he coaxed.

 

The younger man pinched his side. “You’re not supposed to use my rules against me. I’m being selfish and don’t want to share the Christmas stuff we’ve done with the others. I don’t truly mind them being there, and I know that they don’t care about us being affectionate. But I liked doing things that were ours, just ours.”

 

“There’s going to be so many people at the concert and parade that it will be easy for you to forget that they’re there. Or you’ll be really happy that they’re there when you decide you hate being surrounded by strangers. We need to go before we’re late.” Aaron kissed the tip of the other man’s nose. 

 

By the time that they had reached Spencer’s apartment, he had relaxed. They dropped their bags off and changed into warmer clothes. “Leave the car and walk over? We’ve got the time.” Spencer wrapped a scarf around his neck.

 

Aaron nodded and linked their hands together. “What’s your plans for tomorrow? I thought we could be bums and watch Christmas movies with Jack all day.”

 

“I would love to, but no. I’m going Christmas shopping. I’m looking forward to buying presents for my boyfriend’s son and his sister-in-law.” Spencer smiled.

 

“And what about your boyfriend? Does he get any presents?” 

 

“Eh. I’ll think about it. I’m not sure he deserves any.” Spencer laughed when Aaron playfully shoved him towards the street. “I’m done shopping for you. I just need a few more things for Jack and Jessica.”

 

Aaron  gaped at him. “Really? You’re done already?”

 

Spencer nodded. “Almost. There they are.” He spotted Jack and Jessica and aimed for them. He crouched to let the boy climb onto his shoulders so he could see over the crowd. “The rest of the team is supposed to be coming too.”

 

“JJ and Will are already here. They took Henry over to look at the decorated tubas.” Jessica bounced on her toes. 

 

Jack waved wildly when he spotted other members of the team and attracted them all together like a beacon. Spencer smiled up at him. The way Jack beamed at the others made him glad that Aaron had ignored his protests about inviting the rest of the team. “What do you think Jack? Is this going to be a good year or a bad year for the concert?” The boy’s father asked.

 

He paused and considered. “Good.” He made a show of crossing his gloved fingers.

 

“Let’s hope,” Aaron laughed and hooked his arm around Spencer’s waist as the concert started.

 

~*~

 

“Are you going to sit on Santa’s lap, Spencer?” Jack peered up at him as they shuffled forward in the line to meet Santa at the shopping mall. The genius had volunteered to stand in line with the boy and purchase the pictures so that Aaron and Jessica could finish their Christmas shopping without the nosy six-year-old prying into their bags.

 

He shook his head. “Nope. I can’t think of anything to ask him for.”

 

The boy’s face fell. “Nothing?”

 

He smiled and smoothed Jack’s cowlick down. “I already have your dad and you. What else would I ask for?” He had a suspicion that Jack was going to ask Santa to make the three of them a family. The boy had been dropping several hints that were in no way subtle that he wanted Spencer to move in.

 

“A puppy?” Jack grinned.

 

“Puppies hate me.” Reid laughed and steered the boy forward again. He listened to Jack’s well-rehearsed arguments for why he needed a puppy. Desperately. “Jack, are you trying to get me to convince your dad to get you a puppy?”

 

Jack hugged his legs. “Would you?”

 

He snorted. “No! You have to fight that battle yourself. Good arguments, though. You did quite a bit of research it sounds like.” 

 

“Just like you taught me to,” he nodded.

 

He grinned with pride. “Good job. You’re next. You know what you’re going to ask for?” 

 

“Uh huh,” Jack nodded solemnly and handed Spencer his winter coat to hold. He took the elf’s hand  when she extended it to help him make his way to Santa’s large seat.

 

Spencer stepped over to the register where he could pick the photo package out. He watched the boy chat easily with the costumed man and smiled when they glanced his way. After the photographer took Jack’s picture, he picked out a package that had the sizes Jessica had told him they wanted and paid for it. Jack bounced over. “Want to get a pretzel while we wait for your pictures?” 

 

“Okay.” Jack slid his hand into the man’s comfortably as they made their way down the hall to the pretzel stand. 

 

“So what did you ask Santa for?” Spencer guided him to a bench so they could sit and eat their pretzels.

 

Jack tore a hunk off his pretzel. “For us to be a family.”

 

Spencer kept his face neutral. He had been expecting that. Profiling the boy wasn’t anything close to a challenge. “What do you mean?”

 

“I want you to move in. So you’d be like another dad. You know, a family.” Jack looked at him intently.

 

“Just because I don’t live with you doesn’t mean we’re not already a family. Not all families are the same.” Spencer felt like he was tasked with crossing quicksand. He didn’t want to say anything that would make Aaron mad or disappoint Jack, but he had to be honest with the boy.

 

Jack wrinkled his nose. “But I like you being around.”

 

Spencer smiled and pulled the boy into his side. “I like being around too. And maybe someday your dad and I will be ready to live together, but we aren’t ready yet.”

 

“But what if you break up? Then you won’t hang out with me anymore.”

 

“Yes, I will. I promise even if your dad and me break up, I’ll still hang out with you. Okay?” He watched Jack nod in response and took a bite of his own pretzel. “So did you ask for anything else?”

 

Jack nodded. “A bike. Santa asked what I wanted if he couldn’t make us a family.”

 

“Good choice. Let’s go see if your pictures are ready, and then we can figure out if your dad and Jess are done.” Spencer tossed the pretzel wrappers in the trash and took the boy’s hand again. 

 

~*~

 

“Pajammy to the left! Pajammy to the right!” Jack chanted and danced around his father as he set out the gift bags containing their Christmas Eve pajamas. “Spencer and I picked out your jammies, Dad.” 

 

“I know. Spencer told me when we were picking out your jammies.” Aaron nodded. He lightly swatted Jack’s hand away from the bag labeled with his name. “You have to wait for Spencer to get here. He was wrapping his presents before he came over. He’ll text when he’s on his way.”

 

Jack flopped across the couch. “We’re still doing hot chocolate right? And decorating the cookies?”

 

“Yes, Aunt Jess is setting up all that in the kitchen. We’ll watch  **White Christmas** and track Santa after that. Just like every other year. The only change is that Spencer’s going to be here.” Aaron’s phone buzzed on the table and Jack lunged for it. 

 

“It’s from Spencer!” Jack cheered and passed him the phone.

 

**-On my way. Need nething from store?**

 

**-Nope got everything. Jack’s waiting impatiently 4 u**

 

**-15 mins**

 

“Go tell Aunt Jess that Spencer’s on his way please,” Aaron requested as a method to keep his son occupied for a few minutes. He went to his room to fetch the presents he had wrapped that morning. He was carefully tucking them under the tree when Jack raced back into the room.

 

“Spencer’s here! May I open the door?” He barely waited for his father’s assent before racing to the front hall to jerk open the door. Aaron followed quickly.

 

Spencer smiled. “Merry Christmas. I’ve got more presents in the car. Can you take this box?” He extended a large box containing several wrapped presents towards his boyfriend. 

 

“Can I help carry presents?” Jack grinned up at him.

 

“Of course, I have a special present for you to carry in.” Spencer chuckled and led him back to the car. He passed him a light box before grabbing a second box full of presents. A few minutes later, he was kissing Aaron in a proper hello. “Thank you for inviting me to be here.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Thank you for being here. You didn’t have to buy us this many presents.”

 

“I wanted to. Should I put them under the tree with the others?” Spencer set the large box on the coffee table with the other one.

 

“Under the tree. Do not accept any help from Jack. He’s a shaker.” Aaron narrowed his eyes at his son shaking the box he’d carried in.

 

Spencer turned to the boy. “You’ve seen my science experiments. Are you sure you want to shake things I’ve wrapped?” He laughed when Jack hurriedly put the gift under the tree and backed away. He grinned and knelt down to arrange the presents under the tree.

 

“Pajama time!” Jack exclaimed leaning on Spencer’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“If Aunt Jess is done setting up the kitchen,” Aaron nodded. Jack hurried into the kitchen. “Did you really put one of your experiments in a present?”

 

Spencer let the older man pull him up. “No. But I should do it next year. He’ll never shake another present.”

 

“Good idea,” he said as Jack and Jess came in. “Looks like it’s pajama time.”

 

Jack passed out the bags before yanking open his own bag. He pulled out a Captain America t-shirt and pajama pants. “Open yours, Spence! I helped Dad pick them.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Spencer removed a pair of galaxy-print pajamas and a purple tee out. He hugged Jack. “Best pajamas ever.” They watched Jessica pull out some Minnie Mouse pajamas. 

 

Aaron’s new pajamas came in the form of a sheriff onesie. He narrowed his eyes at his giggling son and boyfriend. “A onesie? You got me a onesie?”

 

“It’ll be great for travel. You just have to pack one item instead of your usual sweats and t-shirt.” Spencer smiled innocently.

 

He laughed and pinched the younger man’s side. “Alright, everyone go change into your spiffy new pajamas and meet in the kitchen for hot chocolate and cookie decorating.” Jack raced up the stairs reciting Pajama Time.

 

Jack carefully arranged cookies in front of himself after everyone had gathered in the kitchen. “Each person gets five cookies to decorate. Your best one goes on the plate for Santa and you can eat the rest.” He lined up Spencer’s allotted cookies, each one a different shape. He slapped a hand down on a tube of icing when the man grabbed for it. “We’re not allowed to start until everyone has a hot chocolate.”

 

“Sorry.” Spencer held his hands up.

 

“Just a minute or so,” Aaron responded without turning away from the stove. He poured the hot chocolate into mugs and piled the marshmallows on top.

 

The foursome laughed and teased their way through decorating and selecting their cookies for Santa. Jack fell asleep by the end of the movie, and Aaron carried him upstairs. “Grab a cookie. Make sure you get plenty of crumbs on the plate. Santa’s a messy eater.” Jessica held out the plate.

 

“He also writes a thank you note?” Spencer bit into the gingerbread man Jack had decorated.

 

She nodded. “Aaron does it. Jack hasn’t recognized the handwriting yet.”

 

The man in question came back with a notepad and pen. “He doesn’t see my handwriting very much normally. Someday he’ll figure it out. So how is your first Hotchner Christmas so far?” He grabbed a cookie from the plate.

 

“I’m glad that I’m here.” Spencer smiled and rubbed Aaron’s neck lightly, reading the brief thank you note over his shoulder.

 

“Good.” Aaron signed the note with a flourish. He split the last cookie into pieces and left a bitten piece on the plate before divvying the other pieces to his boyfriend and sister-in-law

 

Jessica smiled. “I am going to go to bed. Merry Christmas you two.” She kissed their cheeks and left the kitchen.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jess.” Spencer smiled. He turned Aaron towards him and kissed him. “I like this look on you.” He toyed with the zipper of the onesie, pulling it down a few inches so he could see some of the other man’s chest. 

 

Aaron chuckled and kissed Spencer again.  “Give me a few minutes to clean up the kitchen and then we can go to bed also.”

 

“I’ll help you clean up, so we can get to bed faster.” Spencer smiled.

 

~*~

 

The two men woke the next morning when Jack jumped on top of them. “It’s Christmas!”

 

“Yeah, buddy. Watch your knees and elbows.” Aaron wrestled the boy to be between them so he no longer had a knee pressing into his crotch. He shook Spencer lightly. “Wake up, Babe. It’s Christmas morning.” The young man groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. 

 

Jack laughed and stuck his head under Spencer’s pillow. “It’s time to open presents. Wake up.”

 

“Yeah, coming,” the man mumbled and let the boy pull the pillow away. He sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Do we get dressed first?”

 

“No way. We wear our jammies to open presents. Come on.” Jack crawled over his lap, pulled the man from the bed.

 

Aaron snagged the eyeglass case on the nightstand and held it out so Spencer could put on his glasses. “I’ll start the coffee while Jack wakes up Jess.” The genius nodded, yawning and shuffled down the stairs with him. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you that Jack gets up early on Christmas morning.”

 

“S’okay.” Spencer followed him to the kitchen. He leaned against Aaron’s back and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder while he got the coffee pot started. 

 

Aaron smiled and reached up to massage Spencer’s scalp while he waited for the coffee to brew. “You’re really adorable when you’re all sleepy.” Spencer hummed in response and nuzzled into Aaron’s neck. 

 

“Santa brought me a bike!” Jack called from the living room. He hurried in. “He gave Aunt Jess a bubble bath set, and Spencer got a Doctor Who blanket, and Dad got a new holster.”

 

“We’ll see them when we get in there, Jack. Don’t touch anything.” Aaron poured three mugs of coffee and doctored them by the time Jack had gotten Jessica to emerge from her room. “Here, drink this.” He pressed the overly-sugared coffee into Spencer’s hand. He passed Jessica a creamy coffee and led the two sleepy adults to the living room. He sat cross-legged by the tree, assuming his traditional role as the present sorter.

 

He laughed when Spencer took a figurine of a knight with crutches out of a box. “That’s obviously from Jess.” 

 

She nodded. “Open that blue one, Aaron.”

 

He eyed her suspiciously and tore the paper off. Inside the box lay a hen. “I am not a mother hen!” He balled the paper up and threw it at her.

 

A few presents later, Spencer gasped. “Aaron, where did you find this book?” He caressed the leather cover of an obscure text he’d mentioned wanting to read.

 

“I went to hell and back for that book. You’d better appreciate it.” He squeezed the other man’s calf gently. He picked up a gift from his boyfriend to unwrap. Inside was a framed selfie that they had taken together on one of their first dates. They were both laughing and had turned towards each other as Spencer took the photo. “Thank you, Spencer.” He smiled up at the man.

 

“Of course.” Spencer leaned over and kissed him lightly. He looked up when Jack cheered. 

 

“This is so cool! Dad, Spencer gave me a magic kit!” the boy grinned.

 

Aaron grinned. “I see that.”

 

After they had finished all their unwrapping, Spencer and Jack bagged the trash while Jessica and Aaron made French toast for breakfast. “So did you get both things from Santa that you wanted?” Spencer asked.

 

“Yeah. Thanks for coming, Spencer.” Jack threw his arms around him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Jack.” He squeezed the boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's Pajama Time rhymes are from Pajama Time by Sandra Boynton. I LOVE that book. I read it to my nephew all the time when he was little. 
> 
> Also, Tuba Christmas is real. As a former participant, I highly recommend you check it out. You can see if there's a Tuba Christmas near you by checking out [their website](http://www.tubachristmas.com/). Like Aaron says, some years it's really great and some years not so much. But it is very much a labor of love for the musicians participating. They want to share their love of their often underappreciated instruments and their love of Christmas with you. So please, go, and show them the love by cheering them on. Even if they sound like crap.


End file.
